


Running away from a circus nightmare

by QueenOfDruids



Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [4]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Crossover, F/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDruids/pseuds/QueenOfDruids
Summary: When Kelly tries to confront Ydris together with two strange new friends, things don't go well and Evergray finds that out with terrible worry about his beloved one.
Relationships: Evergray (Star Stable)/Original Character(s), Lady Nightingale(Siobhan)/Lord Crow(Maverick)
Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590745
Kudos: 2





	Running away from a circus nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: My SSO character's name is different, but since I don't like it cause when I joined the selectable names were less than now, I decided that my character will have another name although ingame she has another one. (you know, when your name is the same as your character and your surname is Crazywater because you have to choose it randomly...Well, I think a change was needed there xD)
> 
> Note 2: The other two characters that I put here as a pairing are from my original novel that doesn't have anything related to SSO, but I wanted to put them since I love to do little crossovers, so at first they will be called as the birds they are represented by.
> 
> Note 3: My character is 27 years old, so she's older than the Sould Riders
> 
> Note 4: In my original novel, Siobhan and Maverick mount two big stags, not horses
> 
> Note 5: Winterwhisper is my starter horse, but due the knowledge that we have about our character's skill to create a bond with any horse I will be naming more of the horses that I have on the game

Pain. Fear. Those things were now on Evergray’s mind. He was with his brother Avalon on Fripp’s chamber, taking care of the fallen leader of the Keepers of Aideen. The blue and magical squirrel didn’t show any signs of waking up since he took all the magic and power that was released when he destroyed the Keystone in order to stop Darko on his plans of stealing it.

“Evergray?” Avalon said, rising his head from the book that he was reading “I normally don’t care about things related to you, but the look of your face…What’s wrong?”

“Something has happened, dear brother…”

“You’re not being very specific” the ever hooded druid said with a sigh before holding his brother, who was nearly to faint there “Tell me what’s happening, by Aideen’s sake”

“She’s in danger, I can note it”

“Who is in danger?”

Evergray took a moment to put his thoughts in order. Near a year and a half ago, he met the most brave and adorable person that brought joy and happiness to his life. That girl, older than the Soul Riders, wasn’t trusted very well by some of the druids who thought that she was too old to learn about the power she had, but she showed them they were wrong, and Evergray saw her great skills many times since they met. The former druid had started to create a bond with her, first as a friendship, and then…Yes, he loved her so much that he would do anything to keep her alive, and he knew that she would do the same for him, but their love had to be hidden. Evergray was afraid of what the others would think if they found out that he was dating with the fifth Sould Rider, the one that the prophecy said to be Aideen’s reincarnation. No one knew about their relationship…Well, no one except those two strangers druids that appeared in Jorvik not long ago, and he knew they would keep his relationship with the girl in secret.

“Evergray! Who is in danger?” his brother said with urge, shaking him and making him to return to reality

“My…” Evergray took a deep breath before looking at Avalon “My beloved one”

“You what?” Avalon said “Of who are you talking about?”

“C’mon, Avalon. You know the answer”

“No, no, no” the hooded druid said shaking his head as he kept his grip on his brother’s shoulder firmly “No way, Evergray. You know that you can’t! It’s against the rules!”

“Since when love someone is against the rules, brother?”

“Since she’s a Soul Rider! The fifth Soul Rider! And since you…”

“And since I was exiled” Evergray finished the sentence and sighed while he got free from his brother’s grip “I need to go”

“Not in your state”

“She needs me, Avalon”

“Yeah, but not dead”

"Dammit, Avalon! I’m not going to leave her alone!” Evergray said showing him a broken pendant “See this? She has another one like this. We use it to keep in touch, to know how the other is, and I’m sure she’s in danger cause mine’s broken, and that only could happen if something has happened to her”

“And how are you going to get to her?”

“With a portal”

“Brother, in your state…”

“To the hell with my state, I’m going to be with her, and don’t try to stop me”

And with those words, Evergray teleported himself with a great effort, leaving Avalon alone in Fripp’s chamber.

“Fuck, Evergray. You have to ruin everything”

“Hearing you curse is something new here”

“How long you were listening, Elizabeth?”

“The enough to tell you that you should trust more in your brother” Elizabeth said

“After all the things he has done, how you can say that?” Avalon asked “How you can trust my brother after knowing what he has done now?”

“Loving someone isn’t a crime, Avalon” the druid said smiling “I’ve watching their relationship grow more and more in silence, and I can assure you that Kelly is the person that Evergray needs to put some order and joy on his life”

Meanwhile, in Nilmer’s Highlands, the sudden noise made by Evergray when he landed badly on the grass made the few animals that were there run away. The Gray Pilgrim coughed as he tried to reach his staff in order to stand up, but he only got himself back to the ground. His brother was right; on his state, using magic to teleport himself to a place that was really far from Valedale was very risky, and that effort took most of his energy away, but the thought of helping his lover was big enough to take his strength back. With a groan, the former druid stood up, holding himself on his staff. Then, he rose his head and looked with horror what was happening there: a pink and purple labyrinth was around the circus tent, but a barrier of the same color covered that labyrinth. With quick step, Evergray went to the place where the circus tent was, only to find that two great and big stags with their respective tacks were trying to break the barrier with their big antlers. They were the mounts of those druids, as Evergray could noticed while he walked to them. He remembered that they didn’t say they real names and they asked to be called like the birds that represented them, Nightingale and Crow, but the former druid, who was thinking about trying to know their real names, pulled those thoughts apart as he reached the stags. They gray one with brown eyes spotted him and pointed the circus tent with his head.

“They are inside, aren’t day?” Evergray asked and the stag nodded “And…She is in there, right? Kelly is…”

The other stag nodded and then, both steeds went back as they saw with horror how their riders were thrown out from the tent and out of the barrier, falling on the ground after hitting the stone walls with their bodies. Evergray rushed to help them as fast as he could, worried about them and about his lover. The red haired girl coughed when she took some air, and groaned in pain when she moved. With effort, she removed her jacket, revealing the strange markings on her skin but also, revealing the wounds caused not only by the hit with the wall. Her partner was in the same shape as her, but he was on his feet and now he was on his knees in order to help her.

“By all the things, what’re you doing here, Evergray?” the red haired girl said as she sat up “I thought we told you to stay in Valedale”

“I was, but then I felt that something was going wrong” Evergray answered “And I was right. Where’s Kelly?”

Both druids looked to each other before looking to Evergray and before they could answer, a very loud whinny called their attention: from the tent, a golden skinned Lusitano emerged only to get trapped by the pink clown that served the ringmaster and being pulled inside again.

"No…It can’t be…”

“There’s your answer” the man with blue eyes said “We were inside in order to get Concorde back, but that fucking bastard of Ydris played with us. We couldn’t use our magic cause he put it against us, and when we tried to get Concorde, he got ride of us and then, he…”

“He turned Kelly into the horse that you have seen trying to run away from the circus tent” the girl said “And then, well, you saw us flying away”

“I need to help her” Evergray said, but his legs failed him, making him fall

“Easy there, Gray Pilgrim” the young male druid said helping him to be on his feet

“Dear, take Evergray back to Valedale” the female one said standing up

“What? I can’t leave Kelly right now!” Evergray complained

“Look at you. You are weak right now, do you think that you will be able to do anything on your state?”

“But…”

“Don’t worry. Linda and Justin are inside, and when that infernal race finish, we’ll bring her to Valedale. I promise”

“Race?”

“She has to win a race against the steed of that fucking bastard if she wants to return to normal” the male druid said with a hiss “Now we should go”

Evergray sighed and let the male druid to help him to get on the spotted stag before the druid mounted and took the reins.

“Promise me that she will came back safe, please” Evergray said with a tired voice, trying to keep himself awake. He spent a lot of energy and now he was exhausted

“I never break the promises that I make. Now, go”

The male druid made his mount to run very fast, holding both Evergray and the reins as they went far and far of the place. Once they weren’t on her sight, the female druid looked to the circus tent and took a deep breath.

“We won’t leave her alone” she murmured to her steed before finding an entrance on the barrier and going to help Kelly

Nightime arrived and Evergray was growing more and more nervous. Hours have passed since Crow, as he wanted to be called, took him back to Valedale. The former druid was feeling better, but his anxiety was growing more and more, and that was caused by the thought of not knowing if his lover was going to make it.  
Then, the sound of hooves, whinies and the sounds made by a stag called the attention of both druids, who were outside the stables grooming the other deer. The red haired druid was leading the group, followed by Linda and Justin, both mounting on Meteor, with Winterwhisper, the gray Star Breed stallion that belonged to Kelly following them, but the sight of the long and dark red hair was the thing that made Evergray to take his staff and walk awkwardly in order to reach them. They stopped and dismounted, being careful with the fainted girl that the female druid had been carrying with her.

“Kelly!” Evergray said rushing at her as he tossed his staff away in order to take her on his arms, ignoring that his arms weren’t strong enough to carry her weight “Wake up, my sweetheart, please…Wake up”

“Don’t try to wake up her now” the red haired girl said “I had to put her to sleep with a spell. She was too shocked that in order to carry her without danger, I had to do that spell. Don’t worry, she’s fine…Well, she will. She has to rest and then, we’ll take care of her broken bones”

“Broken bones? How many?”

“Two on her right leg. The fractures aren’t too serious but they need to be healed. She broke them when she reached the end line of the race. That strange horse made her crash with a solid structure once she won the race”

“Who in this world could have done some like this to a person like her?” Evergray murmured as he hugged Kelly, tears on his eyes

“A Pandoric person” Linda said “Ydris is from Pandoria and he wants to…”

“We’ll talk about that once your friend has recovered” the female druid said

Linda nodded and helped the red haired druid to take their steeds to the stable. Justin, on his hand, sighed and knelt down next to Evergray. “She…She will be fine, won’t she?”

“She will, young Whisperer” Evergray said carrying his lover with effort “Speak with Elizabeth. I’m sure she won’t see any problem letting you stay here for this night”

Then, the former druid took Kelly to the house that they shared. With difficult, he opened it and then, he closed it once he entered inside. It wasn’t a big house, but they called it their home. It had only one floor, but they didn’t care. With a lot of care, Evergray put his lover on bed and stroked her face, noticing the brushes on her skin. With tears on his eyes, he leaned down in order to let his forehead touch hers.

“I’m so sorry, my love. I should have been at your side. I don’t know how I can still deserve someone like you…” he murmured before noticing the soft moves of her body “Kelly?”

“Evergray…” she mumbled, still under the effects of the spell “I…”

“Hush, my love, everything’s going to be alright” he assured her, looking how she closed her eyes again “Now rest, my dear”

The sound of someone knocking at the principal door made him stand up and walk to the door in order to open it. For his surprise, he discovered his brother on the door holding his staff, but he wasn’t alone-Elizabeth was with him.

“Avalon. Elizabeth” Evergray greeted them

“Evergray” Elizabeth greeted back “May we enter?”

The Gray Pilgrim looked first at Elizabeth and then at his brother and with a sigh, he let them enter. He closed the door and then, he took his staff back when Avalon gave it back to him. The pink light of his left eye, the one affected by the illness, was trembling as tears started to come out from both eyes. Evergray put his staff near him and then, he closed his hands into fists.

“Evergray…” Elizabeth started

“I should have been there, for Aideen’s sake. I promised her that I wouldn’t leave her alone! And now…I failed her…I failed the most important person of my life…”

“I don’t like to repeat myself with these words, but I have to say them” Avalon said “I warned you, Evergray. I told you not to get involve into a romantic relationship with a Soul Rider. But no, you had to ignore my warnings and fall in love with the one that’s still in training, the one that is the reincarnation of our goddess, the one that…”

“Enough, Avalon” Elizabeth said before looking at the former druid “Evergray, we’re here because…”

“Don’t tell me more” Evergray said interrupting her “You’re here to tell me that I’m going to be exiled again, aren’t you?”

“No, Evergray. You’re not going to be exiled again. Loving someone isn’t a crime, my friend”

“Then why my brother makes it sound like I’ve commited a crime?”

“Because…” Avalon started to said

“Because he worries about you and Kelly” the female druid hurried to said

“Well, now you know it. What now? Should I wait Kelly to wake up and then telling her that we should break our relationship because the druids think that we can’t be together?”

“Evergray, you don’t have to break up with her. You really love her, and she really loves you” Elizabeth said “And I knew about your relationship before your brother told me”

“What? How?”

“I was curious about what kind of relationship you would have, and when I saw that it was going really well, I let you to be happy”

“But now there’s a warning that I hope you will respect” Avalon added “Until the proper moment, you will have to keep your relationship with the Fifth Soul Rider in secret”

“That’s what we were doing all this time” Evergray said with a sigh “Are you going to check on her? I didn’t have the courage to see how badly are her wounds…”

“Don’t feel bad, Evergray. It’s normal to have that reaction” Elizabeth said and then, she stood up when she heard the ringbell “Well, looks like the help has come. Go and stay with Kelly as we plan the healing process”

Evergray nooded and stood up, ignoring his staff and walking slowly to the room that he shared with Kelly. She was breathing with difficult, and with every breath, the former druid could noticed the painful expression on her face. He sat down on the edge of the bed and started to stroke his lover’s face.

“I’m here, my dear Kelly. And this time I won’t leave you alone. I promise” he said and kissed her lips softly “I love you”


End file.
